This way we can be closer
by Catrina Dinorah
Summary: Con los auriculares en los oídos contrarios. Una forma tan sencilla de intentar recuperar su pequeño mundo en una oportunidad que les ha brindado la lluvia. (SARUMI)


**THIS WAY WE CAN BE CLOSER**

 **Catrina Dinorah**

 _'Cos people believe that they're  
_ _Gonna get away for the summer  
_ _But you and I, we live and die  
_ _The world's still spinning round  
_ _We don't know why?  
_ _Why? Why? Why? Why?_

— _ **Champagne supernova, Oasis.**_

...

Incluso para personas como ellos, en ocasiones podían ocurrir milagros. Corrección, incluso para alguien como él, para alguien como Fushimi Saruhiko, las estrellas podían alinearse y el destino jugar a su favor. Quizás era el frío de los días de lluvia, tal vez era una nostalgia que se negaba a afrontar.

O simplemente había lazos que resultaban más difíciles de romper de lo que esperaba. Un hilo rojo del destino que se encargaba de acercar a las personas hasta el punto de estrangularlas.

Molesto con sus propios pensamientos chasqueó la lengua mientras llevaba su mano hasta la cicatriz en su pecho, dispuesto a rascarla, manía que con cada nuevo día se volvía peor. Sin embargo una mano más pequeña lo detuvo, tomándolo por la muñeca y obligándolo a detenerse, a lo cual no opuso resistencia.

—Deja eso, pareces un niño —Fue el reclamo que recibió del joven pelirrojo que descansaba a su lado, provocándole un bufido de disgusto.

Sí, en ocasiones el hilo rojo apretaba tanto que era difícil pelear contra él.

Precisamente eso era lo que ocurriera esa mañana. El único día libre que tenía, el único en que no debía lidiar con la incompetencia de sus subordinados ni con las extrañezas de sus superiores. El único día en que podría haber permanecido en cama y sin embargo, lo había desaprovechado guiado por una absurda necesidad de aire, de abandonar esa habitación que resultaba demasiado grande para una persona; incluso en un día donde el cielo estaba poblado de nubes, amenazando con una fuerte lluvia.

Un paseo sin sentido que sin embargo resultaba como siempre, dispuesto a seguir el rastro invisible de una persona, de una historia la cual no esperaba poner aún el final.

El inconsciente podía resultar tenebroso en muchas ocasiones.

Lo confirmó cuando, al creerse perdido, alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse en el sitio menos esperado. Frente a él se encontraba aquella bodega que nombraran su cuarto de control cuando Misaki y él no eran más que unos críos; ese sitio que se volviera el primero y único donde le importara echar el seguro a la puerta. Proteger la nada que tenían en ese entonces.

El descuido en que se veía el exterior sólo le permitió saber que no había nadie; idea que confirmó cuando al girar la perilla ésta cedió con facilidad. El sitio estaba completamente vacío, con polvo por doquier; en una esquina había incluso botellas vacías que parecían ser de cerveza. Una mueca de desagrado se pintó en su rostro. Aquel había dejado de ser su hogar y sin embargo verlo en ese estado le dejaba una sensación de invasión.

El sonido de un trueno anunció el principio de la tormenta y de una larga tarde.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz le tomó por sorpresa, obligándolo a girarse de inmediato sólo para encontrarse con el fantasma que seguía, de pie en la entrada.

Sí, las coincidencias daban miedo.

—¿Eh? Puedo ir a donde quiera, ¿No crees? Además, la pregunta va de vuelta ¿Es que sentías nostalgia, Mi-sa-ki?

Ajeno a lo que esperaba no hubo una respuesta a su provocación; posiblemente había dado en el clavo. Uno que a también terminaba hiriéndolo a él. Molesto ante la falta de reacción terminó chasqueando la lengua, sólo para adentrarse más en aquel pequeño espacio que alguna vez compartieran.

El repiquetear de las gotas se escuchaba con mayor fuerza, multiplicándose gracias al eco causado por el vacío era el único sonido en aquel espacio.

—¡Agh! Me largo —Escuchó como se quejaba el otro.

—Está lloviendo.

De nuevo silencio y Yata no se movía del marco de la puerta. Esa actitud comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio. Un par de pasos largos fueron suficientes para volver a estar cerca del otro, para que la tensión se volviera más fuerte y su mano tomara pronto la muñeca del más bajo.

—Te digo que está lloviendo —No midió su fuerza y sólo terminó jalándolo al interior cerrando la puerta tras él.

Su propia ingenuidad, estupidez, pero sobre todo, la fuerza de atracción que ejercían el uno sobre el otro, no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Colisionar resultaba más sencillo de lo esperado.

Y ahí estaban, una hora después, sentados contra la pared en que alguna vez se encontrara la litera que llegaran a compartir. Saruhiko no tardó en percatarse como Yata se acercaba cada vez más y más; hasta que el espacio entre ellos había terminado de ser inexistente. Lo pequeño del cuerpo ajeno resultaba agradable contra su costado.

"Hace frío" Esa había sido la justificación de Misaki, tan simple y absurda, que él no hizo más que responder con un quedo "Ah", terminando sólo por ceder los pocos centímetros de espacio personal que le restaban para compartir calor corporal. Si lo pensaba bien, cada día se iban quedando con peores excusas para mantenerse cerca del otro. Y Saruhiko temía por el momento en que no restara ninguna.

El silencio cayó de nueva cuenta sobre ellos. Las conversaciones sin sentido ya no eran el fuerte de ninguno de los dos. Sólo había una opción, la misma que había funcionado en la secundaria, cuando se encontraban sin más tonterías que decir o cuando las amenazas a su pequeño mundo se hacían presente en los sitios públicos, principalmente el autobús hacia la escuela.

Saruhiko sacó de su bolsillo el PDA junto con los audífonos, sólo para terminar dando a Misaki aquel con la letra "L". Apenas observó de reojo la expresión de confusión previa a que el pelirrojo tomara el auricular que le ofrecía.

De eso ya habían transcurrido treinta y cinco minutos y los golpes de las gotas contra el techo habían disminuido considerablemente así como el frío.

—Deja eso, pareces un niño —Le había reprendido Misaki cuando intentara rascarse la herida y él, obediente, había apartado la mano aunque con un sonido de desagrado, sólo para volver su atención a la música.

Sintió el tirar del cable.

—Ya no llueve…

Y ahí iba de nuevo Misaki, rompiendo desde el interior la barrera que tanto se había preocupado por levantar para separarlos del mundo. Pero no esta vez, no cuando habían llegado hasta ahí. El de cabello azabache no lo pensó dos veces y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del mayor impidiendo que se separara.

Ese día no.

Sólo por un día.

—Saru… —Sólo por ese día, podían quedarse así.

Lo acercó con insistencia, evitando que rompiera la distancia. Afortunadamente no fue necesario decir mucho, nada de explicaciones. En ocasiones Misaki podía detenerse un poco y pensar las cosas, ser perceptivo antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

O quizás era la humedad y el frío que a ambos les bajaba las energías.

Que les apaciguaba y permitía hacer una tregua. O su estupidez que iba a aumentando con cada día que pasaba. Saruhiko no lo pensó dos veces, el movimiento ya estaba hecho, la fuerza de atracción jugaba a su favor y la atención que necesitaba la había obtenido sin tener una reacción opuesta.

Había oportunidades únicas.

Inclinándose apenas un poco buscó los labios ajenos.

Un roce apenas, con eso bastaba. Como adolescentes que buscaban descubrir algo que nunca concretarían, como había ocurrido con cada uno de sus planes.

Esa tarde no iba a permitir que se alejara, que con un movimiento tan sencillo Misaki arrancara los auriculares de sus oídos.

El mundo podría seguir girando siempre y cuando no les afectara a ellos.

Siempre que no rompiera la única forma que tenían de mantenerse cerca.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y los feels no se detienen con esta ship, mucho menos cuando aparecen canciones de la nada que sólo logran traer a la mente a las OTP. Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado, si así fue agradecería mucho un comentario, las críticas siempre son bienvenidas.

A bientôt~


End file.
